Vengeful Victorians
by kenny5138
Summary: Voldemort won the battle of Hogwarts, the Order was forced into hiding. Seventeen Years Later and the Order still fight, waging a guerrilla war on Voldemort's Ministry but they are losing. Finally Voldemort gathers his strength and attacks the Muggle world and brings it to its knees in a matter of hours. Follow James, a young Muggle as he searches for revenge and answers.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up with a start. I look around and take in my surroundings. I'm in a house, what's left of it anyway. I spent all winter here, trying my hardest to survive. It was always cold and dark. I had to scavenge what I could to survive, break apart doors, tables and chairs just to keep the fire going. There's nothing of value left here now. It's time for me to move on to the next town. If I'm lucky I might find some other people that won't try to kill me. It gets lonely being the only person around.

I open my pack and retrieve my map. I'm in a small town called Lossiemouth, I spent my childhood here. It seems like a century ago now, the innocence of childhood gone in a heartbeat. My plan is to grab a mastiff off of the RAF base here, if I can find one, and drive to Dumfries and hole up near there.

I stand up and grab my rifle, a 5.56mm SA80 A2 assault rifle with a SUSAT sight on top. I have about 500 rounds in a bandolier and another 180 in six thirty-round box magazines, including the one in the weapon. I also attach my Kukri to my left thigh, while a Browning 9mm is attached to my right one. I have 4 magazines for the pistol. I put my belt kit and webbing on and place my spare magazines in the various pouches, in the pouches also go my map and some basic medical equipment, such as bandages, and some morphine syringes.

On my back goes my camelback underneath my rucksack. Inside my rucksack is a sleeping bag, a basher, two survival blankets, enough rations to keep me going for a week, some more medical equipment, water purifying tablets, a spare pair of socks, thermal clothing, matches, a 500ml bottle of Irn Bru and three Mars bars.

I leave the building I was holed up in and move through the remains of the town. Within a few minutes I'm at the entrance to RAF Lossiemouth. The flag is still flying, I'm honestly surprised that it hasn't blown off in the wind. As I pass the decommissioned Tornado GR4, I think back to when my father use to take me to the squadron and families' day. Things were so peaceful back then, the only worries I had were exams and girlfriends. Now, only a year later, I'm fighting for my life against these 'wizards'. That's what they call themselves at least.

I've killed a few of them ever since the 'war' started. Honestly it's been more like a massacre or extermination. They took us by surprise. It was just a normal day, couples were getting married, or breaking up. People were celebrating their birthdays, others were at funerals. I was working in the coffee shop in the combined mess on the base. The base was already on heightened alert, so it was obvious that something had happened.

When I saw everyone running around and the guard on the gate double as well as the gates being closed I thought that there had been an attack on a base or that we had been invaded. It turns out that these wizards had attacked London, Cardiff, Manchester, Bristol, Newcastle, Liverpool, Glasgow and Edinburgh. The populations had been slaughtered. My father was down in Sunderland for the international air show at the time, I haven't seen or heard from him since he left.

My mother came round to my dad's house in Lossiemouth, knowing that I was staying there to make it easier to get to work. I was at the Co-op at the time fighting for supplies, she left a note for me. When I got back home it was too late, My mum said she was heading south and that I should head that way myself. I didn't listen of course, I stayed put while everyone else left. Waited a few days and started looting the other houses, found plenty of canned foods, bottled water, medicine. Seems like everyone else just wanted to get away from the carnage. I went on to the base to get some ration packs when my supplies started running short. That's when I got my weapons, picked them up off a dead soldier.

Yeah, the scum attacked the base and destroyed half the town, I was hiding during it. When I emerged from my hiding place there was a giant skull in the cloud with what seemed like a snake leaving its' mouth, either that or it has a very long tongue. It's still there, just floating there and refusing to move. It's stopped most those magic fuckers showing back up though. had to kill a few of them that thought it would be fun to scavenge a destroyed village.

I find a mastiff and start it up, before I start driving south I'm going to head to Forres and try find two of my friends. Safety in numbers after all. I know the odds are slim that they're still alive, let alone still holed up there but I've been lucky so far so who knows. Thankfully it isn't too cold, it is spring after all. Don't get me wrong it's still freezing compared to other places but its warmer than the winter was at least.

When I get to the gates I pause. I take one last look at what I know before leaving, my eyes drift to the flagpole, the colours still flying strong, albeit a little worse for wear. I don't know why I did it, maybe it was for sentimentality's sake, or maybe it was the military brat in me. Perhaps it was another strange reason entirely, all I know for sure is that I got out and lowered the colours, probably for the last time. I put the flag in between my chest and my body armour and climbed back into the mastiff before turning left at the gates.

As I drove along the quiet roads to Forres I realised how quiet it was, with the exception of the mastiff's engine. I knew I wouldn't be sneaking up on anyone in this thing. Probably scaring off any wildlife as well. Guess it's gonna be rations again for dinner. I could do with some rabbit, or even better some venison. Be good to have some fresh meat, ah well, maybe another day.

The road was never this deserted, normally I would've seen another few cars before I reached the turnoff to Forres. Then it hit me, nothing is normal anymore, we have these shitheads flying on brooms, or teleporting into our midst and killing everything. Men, women, the old, the young, the healthy, the sick, rich, poor, they didn't care. They burned down Dr Gray's hospital in Elgin. Pain as well that is, lost the chance of getting any supplies from there.

As I turned off into Forres, I started remembering the good times I had while I was still in school. My friend Michael and I used to have such a laugh, a few jokes here, a drunken night there, going shooting with him before getting some food then doing our chemistry homework, such a laugh. He's who I'm looking for, my brother in all but blood, add to the fact that I used to want to fuck his cousin. The point is that we were tight, and if he won't help me, at least he won't shoot me on sight. And if his cousin is there then that's a bonus.

It was roughly half an hour after I had entered Forres that I found Michael's house. It didn't even look that bad, the windows were still intact, the door was attached and the roof hadn't collapsed…lucky pisspot. I parked the mastiff outside his house, climbed out, charged my rifle, switched off the safety and headed towards the building. I reached the door without getting shot, that's good. Now the door, I pushed the handle down and tried to open it but it was locked, typical. A kick should break it down or I can smash a window.

Three solid kicks to the door later and I was in. Hall clear, two doors left, one door right, stairs at the end. First door left, bathroom; clear. Second door left, kitchen/dining area; clear, clean dishes next to sink, cleaned recently? Door right, living room; clear. Stairway; clear, climbing stairs. Top of stairs, two doors right, two left, one at end. First door left, bedroom; clear. First right, bathroom; clear, shower floor wet? Recently used, someone is either here or was here not long ago, was it him? Possible.

Second door left, another bedroom; still clear, bed seems recently slept in, unsure. Door at end of hall, cupboard, various military uniforms inside, still clear, no winter wonderland filled with talking animals, damn. Final room, ready to enter. THUD. Sounded like something falling over, possibly friendly, possibly enemy. Kick door open and move to side in case they are armed, then ask for name, if Michael ask questions only he would know answer to.

I kick the door down and move to the side, lucky as well, almost caught a lamp to the face.

"Identify yourself!" I called into the room.

"You first!" He called back. My hopes went up a bit.

"James. Your turn"

"Jim, it's me Mick"

"Prove it. What was our chemistry teacher afraid of?"

"Seagulls, Gaz and Ferg used to make the sounds in class and change his desktop background to one" he called back "Your turn. Who did I take to prom?"

"Nobody" that was an easy one. "We both went solo, like most of the lads, much more fun that way"

"Come in then"

And that's when I saw him, hair still damp but fully dressed in jeans and a black jumper. "aren't you a sight for sore eyes you ugly son of a whore" I said as I embraced him in a brotherly hug.

"look who's talking, you look as if you just came out of a warzone, and you smell like you haven't showered in weeks" he replied.

"try months mate, no running water where I came from unlike you. Living the high life are we?"

"not really, I've been spending my time making sure my house still works"

"like your shower eh?"

"yes well, it uses rain water and ran dry before I could even put soap on"

"Well there goes my chance of a shower"

"Sorry mate. C'mon, let's get something to eat"

"Sure thing" and I followed him out of the room, but not before I saw myself in the mirror. Damn I was filthy, my face was covered in dirt with the whitest part being my eyeballs, may hair was still rather short thanks to me cutting it with my kukri but it was caked it grime and mud and old sweat. It was ginger before all this but now it looked like a dark brown, nearly black. My clothes weren't torn or anything but still had a fair bit of dirt on them, helped a bit the camouflage I guess. But what truly shocked me were my eyes, they didn't have any innocence left in them, they were cold with a deadly hint to them, like a war veteran who saw horrors that no one should have to see. I looked quite badass to be honest, now I just need a badass catchphrase. I'll be working on that as well.

"Hey Jim, you coming or what?" I heard Mick yell.

"Yeah lad, be right down."

We had some eggs and Waiwai, noodles from Nepal, can be eaten raw quite easily, taste damn good as well. Shame we had the eggs raw. Damn shame that neither of us could find any bacon. Would be nice to find some, miss that more than anything, except my PlayStation. After we ate he moved the dishes away, gave me a glass of water sat down opposite me.

"So?" He started.

"So?"

"What's the plan mate?"

"Honestly Mick, I have no idea, I didn't expect you to still be here, let alone still alive."

"Why come here then? If you thought I was dead why waste fuel and time looking for me?"

"For the sake of the plot."

"What?"

"Yeah, the writer doesn't want me wondering around alone, less dramatic, same reason you've got tits now" I said calmly.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Hold on I ain't got tits."

"Of course not, I'm just fucking with you Micky boy, I came here cause I need someone to watch my back, anyway onto the plan"

"Alright, what have you got?"

"Have a look here" I said as I pulled out my map of Scotland. "We're here" I pointed to Forres. "We need to head here" pointed to Dunblane. "We get there, go to our old school, check for any other Victorians that may still be there, resupply, get some equipment and then we plan from there. Was thinking about Dumfries."

"What makes you think those school kids are still alive, even with Mr Stacy there and the guns, they're just kids."

"Mick, we were just like them not too long ago, we are old Victorians, we have an obligation to go there and help however we can, and if we are too late to save anyone, which I fear to be true, then we are to secure the colours so they cannot be defiled by our enemies."

"I never promised anything like that!"

"You owe that school and all within this much at least!"

"I owe that school nothing! We went and we learned, then we left. That is all! If you are happy to waste your life on that school then go! I shall not!"

"Is that the truth mate?"

"Yes"

"Nothing is true, I thought you'd have learned that by now. I'll be leaving in five minutes if you change your mind."

I waited five minutes and as I was about to leave the wanker proper bomb burst out of his door. Threw his bag in the back and climbed in next to me.

"Thought you'd never come to your senses mate"

"Can't bloody well let you go on your own, you'll get yourself killed without me."

"Too true lad" I said as I started the engine, put her in gear and set off. Dunblane was our destination. To Queen Victoria School, who knew what we would find. Our fellow Victorians? Or just dead bodies? Would the colours still be there or would we be too late? These questions and more ran through my mind as I hit the road south, all I knew was that we were never going to return to our homes. Not until we took vengeance for the innocents slaughtered by the Wizards and their magic.

**A/N: So first chapter, first story. I'm curious as to what people think of it, and if just one person thinks it has a tiny chance at being a half decent story then I will gladly continue it. I'll probably continue it anyway, already have the next few chapters inside my head, just got to get them out. Can I borrow someone's power drill? Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three hours since we left Forres and we were near Perth, the Broxden roundabout to be exact. And we hadn't seen any other living creatures. Not a deer, not a rabbit, not even a bird. The only sound was the engine of the mastiff. We turned off and headed towards Dunblane and our old school. The scenarios were running through my mind. Best case; everyone there still alive or evacuated. Worst case; everyone dead, weapons and supplies gone. I didn't expect what I saw.

We drove for a bit longer, Mick was sleeping. Of course I wasn't going to wake him up. He doesn't know how to drive so it would just be a waste of time. But as we closed in to the turnoff to the school I saw it. The sports hall, piping, drumming and dancing huts, the general hands store and Trenchard house were all destroyed, they had been flattened. We drove to the front gate and headed up the main driveway, and it got worse.

The chapel where I had spent most mornings and Sundays, Wavell house and the teaching block were all but gone. The burnt out husks of cars were scattered in the car park alongside a few charred skeletons. I felt sick. The main building was missing the top two floors and the south side had all but collapsed. I pulled up outside of the entrance.

"Oi, Mick, get up" I said in all but a whisper as I shook him awake.

"Wha-?!" he groggily asked "What is it?"

"We're here. Now get up."

"Okay okay, Jesus fucking Christ, you're taking point though."

"Yeah I know, now get out and meet me inside."

I opened my door and climbed out, being blasted by the crisp breeze. Winter trying to hold on that little bit longer. I walked around the Mastiff to the front door, cocked my rifle, switched of the safety and took my first step inside my school since I had left. It was so weird, I could feel something strange. I opened up the colours room and was surprised. I had expected to find the colours on the wall like usual but there was nothing there except old trophies and awards.

"So have you found them yet?" Mick asked.

"They aren't here."

"What do you mean they aren't here?"

"I mean they're not here. They've been moved."

"Come on, let's get to the armoury and see if I can get a weapon."

"Sure thing. Here." I say giving him my sidearm "We might not be alone, just in case."

"Thanks."

We head down the north corridor, me on the right him on the left, we go through two sets of doors and around broken glass, only to find that the armoury is wide open. And worse empty.

"Well Shit." Mick comments. "Where do you think they've gone? Do you think those wizards took them?"

"Nah, they seem to have little baby sticks that emit different coloured jets of light. They wouldn't have needed these, Stacey probably took them and all he could find somewhere defensible."

"Yeah, but Jim where is defensible if not the entrance hall?"

"The Haig house common room of course, not too far either. When the whole place has gone to shit you're not picky. That and it's the last place still standing, suggesting it was the last to fall."

"Right, let's go then."

We went through another set of doors, these one led to the theatre, library and the back stairs to Haig house. They came up right next to the common room. Mick entered first. And I followed while keeping an eye on our six.

"Hey Jim, I found your stinking colours and some rifles as well."

At that I turned around. And there they were, the Queen's colours and the school's colours. Leaning against the wall, with bodies strewn about the place. A couple of 15 year olds in DPMs, twice as many sixth years both in school uniform and casual clothes. And three staff members, one I recognised from stores, the other was Sister Skeith, our school medic. But it was the last one who got me, Warrant Officer David Stacey alongside two Sixth Years. They were the last to fall. I didn't recognise the sixth years but I recognised Stacey.

They each had rifles in hand, one of the sixth years had had her throat cut open, the other had been sliced in half. And then there was David Stacy. He was missing a leg and an arm, I guess he lost them before he was killed, probably propped himself against the wall and continued shooting, the hardass. He probably bled out, or was hit by that green jet of light that seems to cause instant death. I don't know, all I know is they died fighting, a good death.

"Mick, grab any ammo you can find and an SA80, then clean it and meet me in the entrance hall."

"What about the colours?"

"I'm taking them out to the front of the school."

I grabbed the colours and carried them to the flagpole at the front, it still flew the union flag. I placed the Queen's colour on the north and then the school's colour on the south of the flagpole. I grabbed part of one of the tables in the dining hall and dragged it to the front of the school. Then I pulled out my kukri and carved a message into the wood.

_Here the Victorians learned. Here they stood defiant. And here they paid the ultimate price._

_But not all of them died. Some of us remain and the colours still fly._

_The dead shall be avenged, their fight will be remembered._

_The spilt blood will be repaid, even if I must die._

Someone else would have thought of a great poem, or something inspiring. This was a promise to myself. Nothing more and nothing less. I looked one last time at the colours before walking back inside and meeting up with Mick.

"Your weapon clean and ready?"

"Yeah, you do what you wanted to?"

"Of course, now what do you think we should do?"

"You're in charge Jimmy, just let me know where to go and I'll be right behind you."

"Then we're staying here for tonight. We can head out again at dawn."

"Any ideas on where to go? Or should we still head to Dumfries?"

"I'm definitely thinking about Dumfries. But let's eat first, then we can sleep, and then we'll head off."

"Sounds like a plan."

We went upstairs to the Haig house office and set up in there. We just boiled some water from the burn and cooked our rations. I got beef stew, he had chicken curry. Then a cup of water to wash it down. We just relaxed a little and reminisced about our time here, the laughs we had, the bones we broke and the teachers we hated.

I volunteered to take first watch, he would take the next watch in three hours, then he would sleep in the Mastiff while I drove. As he slept I picked up a book. Twilight. Fuck no, threw that away from me. Picked up another one, Higher maths textbook. Well it's better than twilight but no thanks. And there it is, Jurassic Park. Love that book. Still got it actually. Anyway as I settled in to read it, I heard Mick start to snore. He nearly always does that. Eventually I got lost in my memories.

_**Summer term, 2012**_

"_**Hey! James! You fancy playing Xbox after school?"**_

"_**Sure thing Ash, FIFA? Halo? Call of Duty?"**_

"_**Probably FIFA"**_

"_**Right, but first we gotta get through Computing with pigeon." Stavs reminds us**_

"_**True. Oi JC? Tell me again why we took computing?"**_

"_**Cause we thought it would be useful. Look on the bright side; three weeks until the exam."**_

"_**And how is that a bright side JC?" I asked.**_

"_**Because James, after we sit the exam we don't have to sit in that class ever again."**_

"_**Hell yeah! Can't wait until the exam now!"**_

"_**Yeah but we'll still have to see him around the house." Stavs reminds us yet again.**_

"_**You know just how to bring down the mood Stavs."**_

"_**It's a gift." Ash quips.**_

_**Grand Day Eve 2014**_

"_**Well lads, I must say it has been fun, all these years we've spent together. We've had good memories and bad memories, but one thing that will not change is that we are still friends, and we shall remain that way until the end of our lives." Gary spoke to us, as our house captain he had to give a speech to us at the end of our final year. "Now I invite you all to have a drink with me and celebrate the end of our school lives." He raised his glass high "To the Haig house Lads!"**_

"_**To the Lads!" we echoed.**_

"_**Who's like us?" He prompted.**_

"_**Damn Few!" We yelled and downed our drinks.**_

I'm brought out of my memories by a crash. I look at my watch and see that it's about time Mick took watch. But as I wake him I hear voices. I cover his mouth to stop him from speaking. I signal him to grab his pack and ready his weapon. I grab mine and put my bag on my back, then I ready my rifle. At this point the voices are at the door and we can hear them clearly. I aim at the door and focus on the words.

"C'mon Malfoy, can't we go back yet?"

"No, the flyer said she saw a light here and so we have to investigate." I assume this guy is Malfoy.

"Do you really think anyone would come here, this place is deserted?" The first guy asks.

"Well that muggle thing wasn't there last week, and neither were those flags, someone has been here." A new person says. Great, that means at least three hostiles, probably more outside.

"What if it's a trap from the order?" the first voice asks.

"Then cast a revealing spell, check to see if anyone's alive around here." Malfoy drawls.

The first voice mumbles something and I feel a wave of energy wash over me. That can't be good.

"T-t-there are t-t-two p-people in there." The first guy stutters.

"Send up the mark then, it won't take long to kill them." Malfoy orders.

The second guy yells something like Morse murder. And then the door is blasted open, we duck our heads as two jets of light fly over our heads. I raise my rifle towards the door and squeeze of five rounds. I hear a scream of pain, I think I got one. One of them enters, big mistake, he ends up with three holes in his chest courtesy of Mick. I put one in his head to make sure that he's dead. Meanwhile I hear one of them yell something and suddenly the floor starts to swell and pulse.

Now I don't know much about magic, but I do know a little about concrete. I know that it isn't meant too pulse or swell, I know it isn't meant to hum, and it definitely is not meant to be glowing purple. Mick pulls me to the window, we open it and climb out. He jumps firsts, lands on the roof of the Mastiff and climbs onto the road.

I'm about to jump when suddenly the concrete explodes sending me flying, I land on the grass hill at the front but I know that I've broken my leg. Mick runs over and starts dragging me up the hill to the Mastiff. We get there and we get ready to make a last stand, shame it's not more heroic. Suddenly one of them pops in front of us with a crack. Five seconds later and he's got a belly full of lead. Mick runs to the other side of the Mastiff. Suddenly jets of light are flying at us. I'm shooting back as best I can when suddenly I get hit by this jet of red light.

There's about a half second delay and then pain. Nothing else just pain. All over my body and in my mind, time has no meaning, I can't focus on anything except the pain. Then it stops and I see the wizards head roll towards me. Then I see more jets of light flying about, and someone looking over me she's kind of pretty. Then I black out.

I drift in and out of unconsciousness over who knows how long. At one point I grab my rifle and shoot this wizard in the chest four times and twice in the head. Then I pass out again. The last thing I remember is being grabbed, a feeling like being squeezed through a straw, falling on the ground in front of an old looking mansion and then blissful nothingness.


End file.
